An electronic cigarette, heating and atomizing the liquid smoke in the electronic cigarette, provides a cigarette substitute for smokers. It is becoming more popular. The electronic cigarette comprises a battery, a control circuit, an atomizer having a heating element as well as other units. For some electronic cigarettes, the heating element is activated by the control circuit according to a signal either from an electronic airflow sensor detecting the aspiratory by smokers or from a key pressed by smokers, then smoking begins.
The heating element of the electronic cigarette is prone to the partial short circuit or dead short because of contacting with liquid smoker and moisture, resulting in an over current or short-circuits current in the main circuit of the electronic cigarette. If the over current or short-circuit current not be cut off soon, it will causes the circuit burning or fire.
Nowadays, in the mechanical or microcontroller electronic cigarette products, some have not over current or short-circuit protection circuits. Even if some have over current or short-circuit protection circuit, the current detecting sensor inside the protection circuit is configured as a resistor or a current transformer, the protection circuit is relatively complex, and expensive.
The prior art has defects and needs to be improved.